


Ain't It Grand?

by magnaparva



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaparva/pseuds/magnaparva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is in the air. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't It Grand?

Nothing would come of it.

She was not that sort of girl.

They barely knew each other.

She was twenty years his junior.

And yet...

And yet, when their paths crossed, she felt awkward but so deliciously warm inside. Hesitant smiles met respectful gazes. His eyes, pale and piercing, captured her attention, haunting her for days. Conversations were brief but treasured.

It was like it had been with Neal all over again, and yet... not. How could she compare the two?

A mild nudge broke her reverie. “You look happy,” her friend said, eyebrow raised.

Kel looked up and smiled softly. “I'm just having a good week.”

**Author's Note:**

> This... is the result of a very late night conversation with one of my best friends about feelings that I hadn't felt in so long. She encouraged me to write something, anything, when I told her about my urge to do a sappy piece.


End file.
